


Flipped

by lotusk



Series: Masked [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Joonmyun go out for ice-cream</p><p>Part 3 of a series of pwp drabbles/oneshots featuring Jongin, Joonmyun and masks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/gifts).



> a kind of mask kink?

"Which flavor?" Jongin asked as they stared at the array of pastel colored tubs through the frigid glass of the freezer at the 7-eleven one street away from their dorm.

"Black sesame."

"Ew," Jongin wrinkled his nose in disgust, his voice far too close to Joonmyun's ear. 

"I don't cast shade on your mandarin orange ice-cream so don't cast shade on my black sesame," Joonmyun grumbled as he pulled open the freezer door and stuck his arm in. Before he could do anything else, Jongin reached an arm around him to grab a pale grey paper tub from the topmost shelf of the freezer. Tanned arm brushed lightly against pale arm in its determined quest for the black sesame ice-cream, and Joonmyun's eyes flickered shut at the gentle warm tingles it set off on the surface of his skin. 

"Black sesame it is then." Jongin's voice was husky, alluring almost as he handed the tub over to Joonmyun. 

"You can't do that!" Joonmyun muttered under his breath so no one else could hear. Sehun and Chanyeol were too nearby for his comfort. 

"Do what?"

"Turn me on in public," Joonmyun whispered, keeping his features neutral when all he wanted to do was push Jongin against the freezer door and kiss him senseless - to hell with what Sehun and Chanyeol and the rest of the people in the store thought. This was what he wanted to do but what he actually did was to retrieve a tangerine colored tub from the freezer, shutting the door with a frustrated sigh.

 

***

 

They sat around one of the tables the shop owner had set up in front of the store. 

"Okay, I'm heading back now because we gotta be up at ass o'clock for dance practice and I need my beauty sleep."

"Didn't you say you were going to play _Clash of the Clans_ with Zitao?" Chanyeol asked in surprise.

"You weren't supposed to tell, you dumbass!" The look Sehun threw Chanyeol was pure WTF and Joonmyun had to laugh at the look of horror dawning on Chanyeol's naive face.

"Not too late, Sehun. You know how bitchy dance hyung gets when one person is late for practice. If both Tao and you are late, we're all dead in the water. I'm not responsible for Baek hurting you if that happens."

"Byun Baekhyun can try. Just one hour, I promise!" Sehun yelled over his shoulder as he pulled Chanyeol along and dragged him back to the dorm at a determined pace. 

"But I was going to hang out with them," Chanyeol protested as his they moved further and further away.

"They want to be alone! Oh my God, Park Chanyeol! How can you be so oblivious, I just cannot!"

“Alone? But they’ll be alone in their room later anyway?” 

“Just keep walking!” Sehun hissed, clearly at his wit’s end.

“Is Park Chanyeol for real?” Jongin chuckled

“Afraid so.”

“Terrifying,” Jongin pronounced as he took his second last spoonful of mandarin orange ice-cream. They're sitting beside each other on plastic folding chairs, just inches apart.

“Deeply.” Suho scooped up the last of his black sesame.

“Do you like it?” 

“Like what, Jongin?”

“Do you like it when I turn you on in public?”

“I … Can I not answer that?” Joonmyun looked into his empty ice cream cup, the small plastic spoon still in his mouth as he savored the final mouthful of ice cream. As he removed it, he looked up and Jongin's eyes were on his mouth and on the spoon he was slowly pulling out. The desire in those bitter chocolate eyes was unmistakable. Slowly, he licked his lips and bit his bottom lip and Joonmyun's mouth went dry - in spite of what remained on his tongue of his favorite ice cream.

"Do you like it, hyung?" Jongin's husky voice, and his stare that was so full of want ... they set off a yearning ache, deep and low in Joonmyun's gut. An ache that grew steadily more intense as Jongin reached out an index finger to rub some ice cream from the corner of his mouth. 

"Jongin, stop. You can't do that here."

"I'm not doing anything?"

"Let's go," Joonmyun growled, grabbing Jongin's elbow before he decided to put his finger in his mouth. In front of fucking 7-eleven. 

 

***

 

"You have to promise never to do that in public again, Jongin," Joonmyun said as Jongin latched the door behind him. 

"I'll promise," Jongin threaded his fingers through Joonmyun's and leaned in, their faces so close they were almost touching. "I'll promise when," he began again as he inhaled the delicious scent of the other man's skin and his lips hovered over Joonmyun's for two seconds, their warm breaths mingling.

"When?" Joonmyun asked hoarsely, his mouth moving in for the kiss. He could almost taste Jongin's lips, they were so close ...

"When you tell me if you like me touching you outside of this room," Jongin whispered just before his mouth covered Joonmyun's in a long, tangled sigh. Joonmyun's tongue was infused with a seductive combination of tangerine and Jongin as they kissed, his skin coming alive at the warm press of Jongin's palm against his nape.

"Do you like it, hyung?" Jongin nibbled his bottom lip before licking a stripe up his jaw and nuzzling his earlobe - setting off tiny explosions of sensation along his neck and ear and God it felt so so good. 

Jongin's tongue traced the shell of his ear and Joonmyun's cock twitched in response. His ears had always been sensitive and Jongin knew this and took merciless advantage of the knowledge sometimes. "Tell ..." His teeth grazed Joonmyun's earlobe and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him or his nipples hardening anymore than he could stop breathing, "me."

"Yes, yes I like it," Joonmyun barely managed to say as Jongin's fingers snuck under his shirt and tweaked first one sensitive nipple and then the other.

"Are you sure you still want me to promise then?" Jongin asked as he undid the button of Joonmyun's shorts. 

"Yes. Because we can't. Not where people can see," Joonmyun said unhappily as he rested his fingers on Jongin's beautiful jaw.

"Fine, I promise," Jongin said reluctantly, "but now that we're in our room where no one can see, what do you really want?"

"I can't ..." Joonmyun couldn't bring himself to say it because he could barely admit it to himself let alone the person responsible for making him feel this way.

"You can," Jongin's mouth left small magenta marks on his collarbones which intensified the tightening in his groin, "what do you need, hyung? Tell me." Sounds of a zipper being unfastened and skin against skin as Jongin's hands moved over his ass and his now fully erect cock - his boxers and shorts pooling around his ankles. 

"Hyung?" All it took was two firm tugs of the hand and Joonmyun's defenses were laid to waste. As he pushed closer to Jongin he whispered against his earlobe - softly because he was embarrassed - _mask. I want to see you in the mask_. And Jongin didn't say anything but he could feel his smile against his cheek. 

"You're weirded out, aren't you?" Joonmyun groaned.

"I'm surprised but no, I'm not weirded out. I mean I know I have a thing for this but I didn't expect you to as well." He began kissing Joonmyun as he walked him quickly towards the nearest bed. The mattress felt firm beneath him as Joonmyun ended up sprawled on his back with Jongin on top of him. Jongin grabbed the black cotton mask from the bedside table drawer and placed it on Joonmyun's chest. 

"Do you want me to put it on or do you want to ...?" Words trailing off, Jongin suddenly looked shy and tentative - the tips of his ears flushed an irresistible pink. And there was a heavy ache in Joonmyun's chest which had nothing to do with how much he desired the young man in front of him, and had everything to do with how much he wanted to take care of Jongin. These two things were inescapably intertwined, Joonmyun thought as he picked up the mask and pulled Jongin down towards him so they could share one final soul-searing kiss before he slowly looped the strings of the mask over Jongin's ears.

Jongin's eyes were dark and smoky with need as his fingers slid over Joonmyun's waist and back, and hooked the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion. Then Jongin's hands were caressing the hard, pale lines of Joonmyun's body. Impatient because he was the only one naked here, Joonmyun flipped them so he was the one on top. Tugging Jongin's shorts off with a snapping motion, he anchored his hips with his own and the impact as their cocks made contact almost brought him to his knees. Jongin's eyes closed in bliss, his moan muffled through the mask as Joonmyun ground down, the tip of Jongin's dick brushing against his belly. 

Slowly, he peeled off Jongin's shirt, baring first his stomach and then his chest and clavicles ... and it always took his breath away. Jongin naked always took his breath away. He made eye contact with Jongin just before his lips engulfed nipples the color of darkest chocolate. As he tongued and sucked each one, Joonmyun felt Jongin's cock jerk against his belly and heard his soft moans. Jongin was never loud and it was one of things he loved about him. Whenever things got too much, it was Jongin's quiet presence that calmed and centered him. But tonight wasn't about being calm or centered, Joonmyun thought as he left a trail of possessive kisses down one bronzed hip and his hand wrapped around Jongin, pleasuring him. Jongin moaned as Joonmyun's tongue and his mouth moved over him. 

"Stop, you have to stop or I won't last," Jongin begged and reluctantly Joonmyun stopped. But he couldn't resist licking the inside of Jongin's left thigh and marking the skin beneath his navel before he finally lay on his back and allowed Jongin to climb on top of him. He barely had time to take a breath before his cock was inside Jongin's wet mouth, his fist pumping him hard. Joonmyun arched his back, overwhelmed by sensation. Minutes had passed before it finally penetrated his ecstasy-fogged mind that Jongin giving him head meant he'd taken the mask off. He should protest. Insist that Jongin put the mask back on. But the slick glide of his mouth on him was so good he might actually die from how good it felt. He managed to bring himself back from the edge and interrupt Jongin before it was too late, telling him that he wanted him inside him ... with the black mask on.

It didn't take long for Jongin to prepare Joonmyun with lubed, agile fingers. Finding his sweet spot, Jongin crooked his fingers and soon had Joonmyun moaning for release. Then he was pushing inside him, sheathed, urgent and hard. The sight of Jongin moving over him with half his face obscured by black fabric filled him with a kind of primal desire and he couldn't stop staring at Jongin's eyes - the way they burned with such sensual intensity. Wrapping his legs around Jongin, heels pressing into tanned calves, Joonmyun met his fevered thrusts, his mouth scorching kisses into Jongin's neck. As he plunged into him over and over, Jongin pumped his cock with one hand and finally it was just too much for Joonmyun and he moaned Jongin's name as he came all over his lover's hand and over his own stomach.

He was spent but Joonmyun continued to meet Jongin's thrusts and after a little while it wasn't enough to see only Jongin's face. He needed to see his eyes shut and lips part in ecstasy when he finally came; it was one of Joonmyun's favorite things in the world, to see that fallen angel look Jongin had when he finally came apart in orgasm. So even though Jongin hadn't asked, Joonmyun removed the mask and reached up to kiss him, his arms reaching around him and holding tight as they moved together.

"I like it, Jongin, when you turn me on - in public and here." Quietly, Joonmyun's words fell from his lips and Jongin smiled before their mouths met in a passionate kiss. All it took was three more thrusts before Jongin groaned, spilling his load inside him and they collapsed in each other's arms, happy and sated.

"I need to do it more," Jongin panted slightly, still a little out of breath.

"Do what more?" Joonmyun dropped kisses on his jaw.

"Turn you on in 7-eleven and wear the black mask more."

"That's not funny, Jongin!" Joonmyun scolded but he laughed anyway when Jongin threaded his fingers through his, pinning his hands to the mattress and imprinting his skin with _I love yous_ ...

 

A/N: comments and kudos are very much loved


End file.
